Rage
by stefunnylovescarlos
Summary: James has a liking for Gustavo's newest artist. What happens when they get in a fight and James gets violent...read to find out.
1. Jasmine Ivy

**A/N: Alright so this story is not for children because of violence. So read at your own risk. :o**

**Carlos POV**

_*BEEP**BEEP* _ The alarm clock rang and I moaned with tiredness and slammed my hand on it. 6:15 AM. _Damn. _I thought. _Why does rehearsal have to be so early? _

I lazily got out of bed and walked into the kitchen where I saw Logan fully dressed and wide awake. "...Take a shot in the dark to be where you areeee!" he sang while cooking eggs.

I laughed at him. He jumped. "Shut up Carlos!" he said laughing. "You scared me!" I smiled at him.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked. "

Well," Logan said clapping his hands together. "I got a date with Camille!" he said smiling.

"Aw! That's great man!" I said giving him a high five. "Why didn't you tell me this last night!"

Logan gave me a "seriously?" look. "Dude you were passed out on the couch." He said smirking.

"OH!" I laughed. "Then how'd I get to my bed?"

"James carried you." Logan snickered.

Ew." I said going to wake Kendall and James up. I opened their door and saw them sleeping in the same bed together. I busted up laughing which woke both of them up.

"AH!" they both screamed at each other as they saw that they were lying next to each other.

Kendall fell off the bed and said, "Why were you in my bed!" to James.

"Dude this is my bed! Why were you in it!" James said.

"Oh geeze! Just get ready!" I told them hitting both of them on the back of the head.

"Ow!" James said in a diva tone. "

Oooh sassy!" I said teasing James. He just glared at me but laughed.

Once we were dressed and ready to go Kelly came into the apartment. "Good morning guys!" she said in a cheerful tone. "Gustavo wanted me to go over what we're doing today and he's having a new artist come to record some songs with him today, so he wants you guys to behave! "

"When don't we behave?" Logan said laughing.

"Uh, Logan, we _never_ behave." I said smiling innocently at him. He gave me a "shut up" look.

Kelly told us of our plans for the day and we were driven to Rocque Records.

**James POV**

We had sung "Stuck" over ten times and Gustavo still didn't like it. "Ughhh you guys I think I'm sick of this song now!" I said in an annoyed voice.

The guys laughed at me. "Dude, believe me we are too!" Kendall said smiling.

"AGAIN DOGS! I WANT IT TO BE PERFECT!" Gustavo roared.

Carlos looked at all of us and whispered something to Logan, who smiled and whispered it to Kendall who whispered it to me, "Carlos says we should all sing someone else's part and see what Gustavo does!" Kendall whispered to me.

I nodded my head and gave Carlos a thumbs up. We began to sing and Gustavo's face brightened up. He actually liked it. For once. Stupid fat ass always criticizing us, even when we did good. He was beginning to turn me into a bad person. I never was mean. I always was happy and nice to everyone. Gustavo made me a hateful person. Suddenly someone walked into the studio.

**Carlos POV**

She was gorgeous. She had brown curls that went down her back. Her eyes were a hazel-green color that was hypnotizing against her fare skin. She was about my height, maybe shorter? Her smile was beautiful and that girl was no stick. She had the perfect curves which were covered in a black high waisted skirt with a shiny belt and a blue silk button up shirt with a few buttons up top undone showing a lace cami underneath . I knew James would be looking at her too. Kendall and Logan had girlfriends , me and James didn't. But James could get whoever he wanted, it wasn't fair. I looked at James who was staring deeply at her. I scrunched my face up. I could get her. This was gonna be some friendly competition. James looked at me and raised his eyebrows and smiled. He mouthed, _She is mine! _I shook my head, no and pointed to myself.

Gustavo cleared his throat. "Uhem dogs, this is Jasmine Ivy. She is one of the newer artists I'm going to be working with and she's staying at the Palmwoods. SO BE NICE TO HER!"

Gustavo then gave her a fake smile. She looked frightened. James immediately came out of the sound booth and went up to her.

**James POV**

"Hi, I'm James Diamond," I said smiling exposing my white smile.

"Nice to meet you James," she said as she reached her hand out to shake mine and smiled.

Carlos came up from behind me and also greeted her. He was trying to do his innocent look. Jerk.

After we all greeted her Gustavo yelled at us. "ALRIGHT DOGS THAT'S ENOUGH! JASMINE HAS TO DO SOME SINGING."

She looked nervous. I looked at her and smiled reassuringly. "You'll be fine," I told her, "Gustavo may look scary, but he's not trust me. And I can take him down so don't be scared I got you."

She laughed. "Thanks! I'm happy to know I'm safe."

"JAMES! I NEED TO RECORD SOME SONGS! SO STOP DROOLING AND GET OVER THERE WITH THE OTHER DOGS!" Gustavo yelled pointing to the hallway.

**Jasmine POV**

I was nervous at first, I had to admit. The chubster , whom they called Gustavo, scared me. The boys I had just met seemed very nice and laid back…and cute. One of them, James, had tried to help me with my nerves. He was really cute, which just made me even more nervous. I walked into the recording booth and Gustavo told me to just relax and read the music.

So, I did. "_Stuck, stuck but I'm neverrr giving up, up! In the middle of a perfect day-aay-ay, I'm tripping overrr words toooo sayyy!" _

I stopped in the middle. "Hey, um Mr. Rocque isn't this their song?" I said nervously pointing to the boys in the hallway.

"Yes, Jasmine, but you see they SUCK! And I need someone who doesn't suck to sing this song!" He said as he did all these hand movements.

"Hey!" I heard the boys say in unison.

"But Mr. Rocque, they sounded great, I heard them as I was walking in." I said shyly. I gave him my puppy eyes.

**Carlos POV**

Gustavo made Jasmine sing our song. I wasn't mad. That girl may have looked small and innocent but she had the most powerful voice ever!

I looked over to Kendall who kept saying, "She's singing our song…dude she's singing our song. Omg she's stealing our song!"

"Dude shut up." I said punching him in the arm. He threw me a mad glare. I looked at him seriously. "Shut up." I said trying not to laugh.

Suddenly Jasmine came out of the studio shyly. "Um, would it be okay if I rode back to the Palmwoods with you guys?" she asked timidly.

"Of course it would be fine!" I said smiling. She looked gratefully at us.

"Thanks so much! I thought everyone in Hollywood was snobby, but you guys have been really nice…it's refreshing." She said smiling at us. I blushed.

**James POV**

When we got to the Palmwoods we took Jasmine on a tour. After that we asked her to grab her bikini and to join us by the pool. When she went to retrieve her bikini, I went to talk to Kendall.

"Man, I am sooo gonna tap that!" I told him smiling.

"Dude! She seems like a good one! Don't just hit it and quit it! You should ask her out on a date. " he told me chuckling.

"Yeah, I think I am gonna ask her out. Don't know if I should let her stick around after but we'll see!" I said secretively.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Whatever man!"

A few minutes later, Jasmine came out to the pool area in a black two piece bikini with rhinestones on it.

"Dayummmm!" I told Kendall. He laughed.

She walked up to us and smiled. "So, who's gonna go in first?" she asked. I could tell she was up to no good.

"If you push me in, I swear I will—" She had pushed me in and I pulled her in with me. She came up out of the water laughing and I came up gasping for air. When I saw her laughing, I started laughing. When we both gained control over ourselves.

I said, "Jasmine I know like we just met and stuff but you seem really cool and I was wondering, you wanna go out sometime with me, I mean like it doesn't haaave to be a date, unless you want it to be, but I mean—" she put her finger to my lips.

"I would love to James." She said smiling. I smiled "Alright." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Carlos face turn into a grimace.

**Jasmine POV**

James had asked me out. I was so excited, because one : James was hotttt! And two : even though I had just met him I was already starting to crush on him.

….A few months later….

**Carlos POV**

James had been dating Jasmine for a few months now and I was still so jealous. That girl was perfect! Whenever she and I hung out I felt a connection. I would always joke with her and she would laugh and tell jokes with me. We were perfect for each other. Or maybe I'm just stupid…I don't know.

**James POV**

I was laying on a lounger by the pool enjoying the view of all the beautiful women on their bathing suits. You don't want to know what I was doing in my mind. I saw a cute blonde checking me out, so I motioned her to come towards me. She walked over to me and sat on the lounger that I was laying on.

"Hey there gorgeous, I noticed you, noticing me." I winked as I put my hand on her leg.

"Oh, now did you?" she said in a flirty tone.

_I'm getting laid tonight!,_ I thought.

Jasmine came out of nowhere and looked shocked. "And who _on earth_ is this?" she said putting her hands on her hips and giving me an angry glare.

_So close_. I thought. "This…this is my friend!" I said in a phony voice.

"Hmm, and why are you groping your lady friend?" she said choked up.

The girl got up and left quickly. "I wasn't groping her!" I said innocently. Jasmine looked at me as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"James if you want to see other people, then you could've told me!" she said stomping away in her noisy heels. "Baby! Wait! Come back!"

**Jasmine POV**

I walked quickly through the lobby with my head down as tears rolled down my cheeks. I had seen this coming, I was just too dumb to believe my instincts. I needed to vent, so I went to find my best friend, Carlos. I went up to apartment 2J and hesitated before knocking on the door. Luckily Carlos answered it and asked worriedly what had happened.

"Are you alone?" I asked before entering the apartment.

"Yeah, now what happened! Was it Gustavo? Because you should listen to any of the crap he gives you!" Carlos said looking at me caringly.

"No…it's James…I think he's been cheating on me." I put my head in my hands and cried. Carlos hugged me.

I told him what had just happened and he said, "I'm so sorry. I can't believe he would do that to you, you deserve so much better than that."

"Thanks Carlos." I said as I put my head into his chest. He smelled really good. Suddenly the door burst open and James came in with flowers, a teddy bear, and a box of chocolate in his hands.

"Go away James, haven't you done enough?" Carlos said sternly.

"Let me talk to my girlfriend Carlos. _NOW!_" James said glaring at Carlos.

"If you hurt her James, you _will _die!" Carlos went to his room and closed the door.

"Look baby, I'm really sincerely sorry! That girl came on to me and I tried to be all cool and I am just stupid and I didn't mean to hurt you, you're my everything and I hope you can forgive me." He said looking into my eyes. _Wow he was good_, I thought. "I want to take you out tonight to make it up to you." He said smiling. _He was too good. _"Okay." I said in a small voice.

James had made reservations at a five star restaurant a few miles away from the Palmwoods. The place was fancy, so I wore my fitted white dress. James and I had talked during dinner and I had forgiven him because he was so sorry and said he didn't know why he did that. I went to the ladies room to fix my hair and make sure I still looked nice. When I came back I saw James talking to our waitress (more like her boobs) as she slipped him her number. James then looked up and saw that I had seen him.

**James POV**

"Fuck!" I muttered under my breath. I paid for the bill and then ran after Jasmine as she ran out of the building. I caught her arm and she tried to yank away from me.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed as tears poured down her cheeks. She then hit me with her purse and started running towards an empty field by the restaurant. I had a bad temper and that bitch just hit me with her purse. She doesn't own me. I'll show her.

I ran after her and caught her again. "Fuck off James!" she said and she spit in my face. I tackled her to the ground and started punching her. She started screaming as if she were in pain. I continued to hit her.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU LITTLE WHORE!" I yelled as I got up and kicked her side. "YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST SPIT IN _MY_ FACE." I kicked her once more and she screamed. I looked down at the bloody mess. Her white dress was practically red now and her face was all busted up. "Stupid bitch." I said as I kicked her one last time in the head and she went limp.

I was breathing heavy, I smiled, then I realized what I had done. "Oh, my God, no…what did I do?" I looked at my hands, they were shaking and covered in blood. I looked down at my now dead girlfriend. _I need to hide her. _ I found a patch of dirt and dug a hole and put her in it. "I'm sorry Jazzy." I said kissing her on the head. "Sleep tight."

**A/N: You never knew James was so evil huh? This story just randomly popped into my head, because I'm weird. Haha idk. But theres still more to come and I have surprises so please read on after. :] oh yeah and REVIEWWWW! :] **


	2. Undead

**Jasmine POV**

I felt James kicking the life out of me. I saw blurry as blood seeped from my head. I then felt one last sharp kick to my head, and I died. At least I thought I did. I felt as James buried me and heard him drove away. I was basically dead. I couldn't move or speak and my eyes wouldn't open. I heard someone approaching. I felt myself being dug up and grabbed by the hair. Then I felt something sharp dig into my neck and felt myself losing more and more blood. I suddenly lost all senses and died.

**James POV**

I drove to a gas station to clean myself up. I ran into the dirty bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked like a psycho person. My hair was sticking to my face; blood was all over my hands and shirt. I had a bloody hand mark on my face…it was from Jasmine. I laughed. I don't know why. But I laughed as I cleaned the blood off myself. I was wearing a black shirt, so hopefully it wouldn't be noticeable. I went into the market at the gas station and bought some sunflower seeds. The cashier jumped when they saw me. Did I look scary or something? "Um, th-that will be a dollar sir." The cashier said gulping. I smirked and gave him a dollar. "Have a nice night." I said in mocking tone.

**Logan POV**

"Dudde! Where is James, he's been gone for too long!" I said as I typed on my laptop. "He's probably getting nasty with his girlfriend!" Kendall said laughing and tried to give me a high-five. I looked at him annoyed and continuing typing on my laptop. I knew Carlos had liked Jasmine. He had told me everything because he said he had trusted me not to say anything. I had kept the promise, Carlos was probably better for Jasmine than James was. Suddenly, the door opened and James came in looking trashed. His hair was all wet and slicked back; he had dirt on his pants and a scratch on his face. "James what happened!" I immediately asked feeling concerned. "Jazzy and I broke up." He said plainly. I saw Carlos trying not to smile out of the corner of my mouth. "Where is she?" I asked.

**James POV**

Why did Logan have to ask so many damn questions! "Uh, she was really mad at me so she called a friend to pick her up from the restaurant." I said quickly. "Anyways I'm not in the mood for talking; I'm gonna go take a shower." If I had stayed to talk It wouldn't have been good, I could tell you that.

The next morning we had rehearsal and I was kinda freaking out because I had killed Jasmine Ivy. Gustavo would ask questions. I took in a deep breath as we entered the studio.

"Dogs, I was just wondering, WHY ISN'T JASMINE WITH YOU!" Gustavo yelled.

_Shit, I'm dead. Oh haha that's funny because she's the one who's dead._ I thought.

"Well Gustavo, you see, James and her broke up, so I'd imagine that she's probably sad." Carlos said.

"JAMES!" Gustavo yelled. Just then we heard someone coming down the hall. It was Kelly.

"Gustavo, I just picked up Jasmine from the Palmwoods." Jasmine walked in.

"Hey guys." She said in a voice that wasn't hers. It was piercing and evil. I killed her; I remember watching the life drain from her. Why the fuck was she here?

**Carlos POV**

Jasmine came into the studio with Kelly. She looked way different. Her green eyes had a red tint to them. Her hair was a really dark black and pin straight and she was wearing a very tight red dress. She looked hot! But it wasn't like her to act like this. "I see you got a new look." I said to her smiling weakly. "Well, yeah I've always wanted dark hair." She said seductively as she touched my hair. I blushed and giggled. "Wow, Jasmine great new look!" Gustavo said smiling. "This new image is gonna get you to sell so many cds!"

**James POV**

She was wearing the dress. The dress I had killed her in. Except it was red…because it was covered in blood. How could nobody notice this.

She snapped her head towards me, "We cool James?" she asked mockingly. Then she laughed a maniacal laugh. I just stood with my mouth gaped open.

Then she whispered to me, "You can't get rid of me."

"TIME TO RECORD DOGS!" Gustavo said motioning for us to go in the recording booth. We were doing "Famous" today. I hoped I could get through it without crying. I was freaked out. The music started and Kendall began to sing. My part came, I gulped and tried to not go crazy. Jasmine was staring into my soul. She smiled evilly at me and her teeth looked pointed. Am I going crazy or what?

"James! What's wrong?" Gustavo asked in a surprisingly worried voice. I didn't realize that I was sweating profusely and my white lucky tee was sticking to me. Also I was singing way off key.

"I- I don't know…uhm can you please give me a minute." I asked. To my surprise Gustavo let me.

"Jasmine, you go in the booth while James calms down. I want you to sing this demo that we were practicing the other day, "Beautiful Monster" for practice." He told Jasmine.

"Will do boss!" she said in a sexy voice and the music started and she sang. "_All my life  
And the hereafter  
I've never seen  
Seen one like you_

You're a knife  
Sharp and deadly  
And it's me  
That you cut into

But I don't mind  
In fact I like it  
Though I'm terrified  
I'm turned on but scared of you." 

She pointed at me when she said you.

Her voice was even better, if that was possible. It scared me. This song was about a monster. She was a monster.

I asked Gustavo if we could take the rest of the day off and that we would come to practice on one of our free days. He agreed to it.

Carlos, Logan and Kendall went to the pool. I went the apartment making the excuse that I didn't feel well. When I got into the apartment luckily it was empty. I took off my lucky shirt and sat on the couch and put my head in my hands.

_What the hell is going on?_ I said to myself. I heard the door open and slam close.

"Who-o-s there?" I asked scared.

Suddenly I was thrown against the wall with great force. It knocked the air out of me. There she was pinning me against the wall.

She laughed, "Miss me, baby?" She asked. "Because you don't seem very happy to see me." She put her hands on my throat and pushed me up against the wall.

I managed to say, "Why are you here! I ki—" She threw me across the room and I landed on the floor with a thud.

"DID YOU?" she asked, her voice sounding demonic. "Did you kill me James? Because, as you can see I'm still here. " I got up to defend myself.

"Maybe you're not real, may-y-be I'm just seeing stuff!" She ran up to me. It reminded me of the way Edward Cullen ran. Then two fangs popped up and she tilted my head and whispered into my neck, "Is this real enough for you." Then she ripped into my neck.

I screamed as I woke up sweating. It was just a dream. I was breathing heavy. I heard a music playing and it was skipping. It sounded like the music from _The Strangers_.

"Alright, which one of you bastards is trying to fuck with me?" I said angrily. I walked into my room where I heard the music coming from. There on my bed was Jasmine. Sweet Jasmine covered in blood, begging for me to help her. I screamed and closed my eyes and shook my head. _This can't be real, this can't be real! _I opened my eyes and she was gone. I turned around to see her behind me still covered in blood. She smiled and had blood all in her mouth. She then started gagging and threw up blood all over. She laughed and I fainted.

**A/N:Yes this story is creeeeepy! Haha sorry if you don't like this kind of writing. I was just in a creepy mood to write this haha Tell me if you like it hate it wanna marry it? Haha please **_**REVIEW**_**! :]**


	3. Gustavo

**James POV**

I woke up sweating profusely in my bed. I was breathing heavy and I felt queasy. I looked at the time on the clock 3:35 a.m. I got up and went to the restroom. What is happening? How could she have come back to life? These and other questions flooded my brain as I opened the door to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I was still wearing my white button up shirt that I had been wearing to my date with Jasmine. I laughed. So her coming back was just a nightmare…good. Now I could sleep…peacefully.

**MORNING**

**Kendall POV**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and other aromas coming from the kitchen. Logan was cooking! Yay! I walked into the kitchen to see Carlos talking excitedly to Logan while Logan was flipping pancakes.

"…it was soo awesome you should've been there, OH heyyyy Kendizzle!" Carlos greeted me. How could he be this hyper so early in the morning.

"Hey Carlos, you seem very energized this morning." I said chuckling.

"DO I? Yeah, I took a five hour energy and I feel gggggrrrrrreeaat!" he said laughing.

I looked at Logan who just shrugged. I went to go turn on the TV to see the news. Don't ask me why, but I love the news. Just then James walked in looking dead. "Woahhh James, you look…" He shot me a mean look. "…gorgeous, ha-ha yeah that's what I was gonna say." Just then everyone went silent. Carlos and Logan suddenly burst out laughing. "Whatever." James mumbled. I turned my attention back to the weather.

"_All week clear skies and boy is it going to be hot! Back to you, Jane!"_

"_Thank you, Mark. We have breaking news! Police have found the body of a young girl buried in a field in the Los Angeles area. Police say the girl appears to be around the age of 18; she has brown hair and green eyes, is about 5 feet six inches. She has not been indentified yet. They are investigating and looking for any evidence of what may have happened. "_

"Some people are just sick…how could they kill an innocent girl." I said frowning. I looked at James, he looked nervous. "…What's wrong James?"

**James POV**

I had to think of a lie. And I was good at lieing. "I left Jasmine all by herself…what if that's…..oh my God, I don't even want to think about that…" Good thing I was good at acting. I ran out of the room and went to take a shower. Whew, they almost caught me. I laughed as I stepped into the shower. As long as I covered up the evidence, which I did pretty good, I was fine.

**Jasmine Ivy Ghost POV**

I floated about the crime scene. Police, investigators and coroners surrounded the place. I saw two men lifting my dead pale corpse and putting me into a black body bag with a zipper. I could just imagine my body, useless now, just jammed inside the bag. James had reduced me to nothing. I wasn't one who would usually try to get revenge, but something had changed me that night I was murdered. Something dark had crawled under my skin. It felt as if I was a whole new person, and I liked it.

**Carlos POV**

I paced nervously around the kitchen. All my energy had died down after hearing what James said. What if that had been Jasmine? I would never hold her in my arms, or smell her peach perfume or see those beautiful green eyes staring at me playfully ever again. I hadn't noticed that I was on the floor with tears pouring out of my ears until Logan shook me. He looked at me worried. "Carlos what's wrong?" he asked as he sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug. "W-what if-f-f that's J-Jazzy?" he sighed. "I doubt it is Carlos. Don't worry." He got up and put his hand out to help me up. I accepted it and he pulled me up.

I hoped and prayed that Jasmine would be there when we got to Rocque Records. But, unfortunately my prayers were not answers as we stepped in the door and Gustavo yelled, "WHY ISN'T JASMINE WITH YOU DOGS!" "She wasn't with them when I picked them up, and they hadn't seen her since yesterday." Kelly answered for us. James looked really nervous as Gustavo eyed him.

"James."

"Y-yes Gustavo-o" he asked shakily.

"When did _you _last see Jasmine?"

"W-well yesterday I took her out to dinner, and we kind of got into a fight and broke up and I haven't seen her since then…"

Gustavo sighed. He actually looked worried. "Have you tried calling her cell?" he whispered to Kelly. They started whispering to each other and I couldn't make any of it out. I just stood there biting my lip and tapping my foot. Suddenly Gustavo's phone rang and he started saying, "Uh huh yeah okay I will."

And he flipped on the TV to the news.

"Breaking News. Detectives are identifying the murdered girl as Jasmine Ivy, a young girl who was just getting started in her singing career. There is no evidence of who may have caused her death, but it has been confirmed that she was indeed murdered. Gustavo stood there mouth opened as Kelly grabbed his arm as little tears trickled down her cheek. I looked at the guys. Kendall and Logan looked sad, but James, something in his eyes looked guilty. Maybe it was just me, but I believed that he did it. I was never a smart person, but this all made sense. All the evidence pointed to James Diamond.

**Gustavo POV**

That girl was not just some girl who I was trying to make famous. I had seen her as a daughter. She understood my something mean jokes and would mostly listen to what I said. Now someone had taken her from the world. It angered me. I had to take my anger out on someone who I thought could have been responsible for this.

"Dogs, please just go…except for you James."

"What? Why?"

"I have to ask you a few things." I said sternly. I told Kelly that she could have the rest of the day off and she quietly nodded and collected her things as she left.

"What the fuck did I—"

"Shut the _FUCK _up and sit your ass down." He just stood there. I didn't care I just need to ask him a few questions.

"Explain to me what happened last night. EVERYTHING."

He gave me a dirty look but told me, "Well, I took my girlfriend out for a nice dinner, she thought I was flirting with the waitress, so she left the restaurant and I went outside to look for her and we just started arguing and split up. I told her that I would take her home but she refused to be in the same car as me, so I just drove home."

"So you just left your girlfriend by herself at night? Hmm, that sounds like a huge lie." I started walking closer to him. "And you don't seem too shaken up about this either, I mean she was your girlfriend. I think you did this!" I pointed my finger in his face.

"I didn't do shit you fucking fat ass bitch!" That's when I slapped him really hard in the face. Worst decision I've ever made. James pushed me against the wall choking me. "You fucked with the wrong guy." He chuckled darkly. "And by the way I did kill Jasmine, just like I'm about to kill you." He started punching me and kicking me and next thing I know something big and heavy slams right onto my head and I died…


	4. Kendall

**James POV**

I looked down at the dead body of Gustavo Rocque. I kind of got a high, I could control life and death. I killed Jasmine and Gustavo. Me. James Diamond.

Then I snapped out of it and realized that I had killed Gustavo. The one who had made my dreams come true. The one who believed in us, even though we started off rough. He looked out for us. I started to hyperventilate and I looked down at my bloodstained hands.

"No…no..I didn't do this."

_Yes you did James. It's okay. They won't find out._ I heard the voice in the back of my head say.

"I-I have to get rid of the evidence."

**Logan POV**

Carlos buried his head into my shirt as he cried about the death of Jasmine. I rubbed his back and silently cursed myself for enjoying him laying on me. I mean he was cute and I kinda liked him.

"Shh..shh it's gonna be okay Carlos." I whispered as I rubbed his back.

"How?" he said with a muffled voice.

"They will bring the criminal to justice…and Jasmine can rest…in peace."

Carlos continued to cry and I looked up at Kendall for help. He was frowning and he ran a hand through his hair.

Carlos lifted his head. "James did it." He said through sobs.

Kendall and I both looked at Carlos incredulously.

"Why would you say that Carlos?" Kendall asked, although he didn't sound convincing. He sort of seemed to agree with Carlos.

"He was the l-last one who saw her alive, he broke up with her, h-he's not even sad about it!" Carlos buried his face into my shirt again.

The rest of the car drive was silent.

**Kendall POV**

As much as I wanted to believe that James was not a killer, there was some evidence that made him a suspect. I felt like I needed to confront him about it.

About an hour after we got home, I was sitting on the couch watching a scary movie and Logan was with Carlos. The door opened and James came in looking tired.

"H-hey Kendall." He said looking distant.

"Hey, what did Gustavo say?"

There was a silence. "Dude?"

"Oh, um not much." James sat on the couch by me twiddling his thumbs.

"James, I need to talk to you."

Just then Carlos and Logan came out of their room. Carlos gave James a dirty look and James stared at him threateningly.

"Uh…we're going to the pool, C'mon Carlos." Logan said as he pulled Carlos out of the apartment by the wrist.

James tore his attention from the door and looked back at me. He looked weird. Like evil, or something.

"What's wrong?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"What's up with Carlos giving me dirty looks?"

"Oh..I actually wanted to talk to you about that…"

"Talk." He looked at me and his eyes burned into my soul.

"Carlos…he thinks you killed Jasmine."

James raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

I nodded my head. I hate to say it, but James was scaring me.

"Do you think I killed Jasmine?" He wouldn't break the eye contact.

"Uh…"

"Kendall…do you?"

I gulped. "J-james…You're my friend…but I-I…there's a lot of evidence." I looked away and there was silence.

…

"James?"

"Yes." He answered dryly.

"Did you?"

"Kendall, do you think I'm capable of killing somebody?"

"I-I don't…know…"

"You know, when you assume, you make an ass out of u and me." He whispered into my ear.

I shivered, his hot breath tickled my ear. "Now…I'm not gonna assume Kendall, but I heard a rumor that you like me."

I gulped. Yup, it was true, I was totally crushing on him. "D-don't change the subject…did you kill that poor innocent girl!" I stood up and clenched my fists.

He also stood up. Even though he was only slightly taller than me, it seems to me as if he towered over me. He laughed crazily.

"Oh, Kendall…Kendall, Kendall, Kendall." The phone rang and we both turned our attention towards it. "I'll get it." He said winking.

I sat back down at the couch and blinked back tears. I was frightened of him.

Ten minutes had passed and he hadn't come back. Then I heard footsteps. Suddenly I was held in a choke hold against the couch.

"S-stop!" I desperately tried to pry his fingers from the grip.

"Kendall! I'm sorry! I love you!" James said from behind me. "She's making me do it!" I heard the tears in his voice. Then a knife was put close to my throat.

I started crying. "James please! Stop! I won't tell anyone! I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry Kendall!" He was sobbing hard. "She told me to!" I felt his lips against my cheek as he kissed me. " I love you." he whispered. Then he moved the blade swiftly across my throat, killing me.

**James POV**

Blood was everywhere. I cried and cried. I would never ever kill Kendall, I loved him. I sank to my knees sobbing. "Why did you do this to me!" I yelled.

_You asked for it._ The voice answered.

I went over to Kendall's dead body. My hands trembled as I touched his peaceful face. I kissed his dead lips. "No…Kendall…why?" I felt choked up.

I heard the door handle jiggle and I knew I had to make up a story quick.

**A/N: I haven't updated this in forever, because I didn't think anyone really liked it, but I kinda just felt like writing so yep! If you haven't got it, Jasmine is possessing James. Also Kendall and James had hidden feelings for each other.**

**Anyways…**

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

**Kendall:** "Mom! Remember that time I saved you from choking? Wow, that was close. And I love you!"


End file.
